


i wanna dream

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: The Mitchsen series [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Well i really don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from the imagine dragons song dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna dream

I Wanna Dream

Beca’s POV 

We all are living in a dream   
But life ain’t what it seems   
Oh everything’s a mess 

Why Aubrey Posen of all people. Okay admittedly she is hot and cute and funny and sensitive but still this is the woman that less than a year ago I couldn’t stand to be around so why her. Why Aubrey?

Over summer I decided I would stay at Barden and finish my course. It made my dad happy but it isn’t why I’m staying. It keeps me distracted. It keeps my mind off things, things like Aubrey.

When I realised my growing feelings for the blonde I was and still am confused. With so many amazing people around me why do I want someone I know I can’t have. I have to talk to someone and I know just the person. Chloe Beale.

“Finally you’re answering me took you long enough,”

“Look Beca I’m sorry I was busy and I couldn’t answer my phone okay?”

“Fine. So I have a problem and I think you might be able to help me with it,”

“Well hurry up and spill,”

“Okay so I have feelings for someone and they are only growing and I don’t know what to do because they probably aren’t even like right you know,”

“How do you mean ‘right’, Becs?”

“The person isn’t gay or anything well at least they don’t seem like they are,”

“Who is it Beca if I know I might be able to answer that question,”

“Promise not to laugh okay?”

“I pinkie promise,”

“It’s Aubrey,”

“She is definitely gay Becs like she is gayer than Ellen, Okay?”

“Why do you know that?”

“It’s college Beca we had a night in freshman year,”

“Gross. What do I do now?”

“That’s up to you,”

“But I don’t know what to do that is why I called you Chloe,”

“So you are officially afraid of rejection and that has torn down your badass walls. It’s cute Becs,”

“Well thanks but I’m serious what do I do woman?”

“You find her and ask her out, simple,”

“No not really I can’t just do that,”

“Yes you can. You are Beca Mitchell everyone’s favourite sarcastic, moody, badass DJ. Go get your girl,”

“I can’t Chlo I’m afraid you don’t get it,”

“Fine but don’t say I didn’t help. See ya round nerd,”

“Red don’t be like that,”

“Like what? The person who tells you to go and get what you want because I know that the feelings are returned ever though Aubrey won’t ever admit it but I lived with her she has moaned YOUR name on countless nights so I’m sorry that I’m telling you to take a chance with Aubrey but when you’re thirty with 3 kids and completely unhappy don’t blame me Beca I tried to help you get the girl. I’m sorry but I have to go Becs don’t blame me,”

“Chloe I’m not going to ever blame you I’m just a scared…”

That was all she could get out before Chloe hung up on her but Chloe is right I should just go and find her and ask her out be a normal person but wait did she say moaning my name. This is fucked up like seriously fucked up. I need to talk to Aubrey but at the same time I can’t.

I try to sleep and I do before I know it I’m dreaming. Dreaming of Aubrey moaning my name and her fucking me hard against a bed and a couch and in a shower, just fucking everywhere then it all got passionate real quick and it turned from fucking to making love something I want more than life. But as always I wake up far too soon.

Fuck not more wrecked pants this can’t keep happening

It had happened every night this week like seriously that girl is suck in my head like seriously stuck I don’t know what to do now?


End file.
